


All of You

by jiho



Series: VIXX drabbles [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk's first time doesn't go exactly like they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> top!hyuk.
> 
> don't look at me.

”Relax,” Taekwoon says as he kisses Sanghyuk, who sighs against his lips, nodding as they break apart and tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just… nervous,” he says, but Taekwoon shakes his head.

“Don’t apologize.” He presses another kiss to his lips, his hand on Sanghyuk’s chest as he pushes him down to lie on the bed.

When he bites Sanghyuk’s lips, he moans so quietly it only encourages Taekwoon more. He can feel it when Sanghyuk relaxes in his arm, turning desperate when he pushes his legs apart with his knee in between, pliant when he helps his shirt off. Taekwoon already has a lubed finger against his entrance when Sanghyuk lets out a small shriek.

“I don’t think I can do it, I’m sorry, hyung, I can’t, I just- I can’t do it.” Taekwoon tries to tell him that _it’s fine, it’s alright_ as he keeps apologizing. “We already got this far, I’m so sorry, I’m just not ready for this, I know I said I was, but I- just give me a bit more time, it’s too-” he stop, shaking his head and then says, “you’re hard. I can suck you off.”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Taekwoon asks. Sanghyuk splutters, nods, and tells him, _of course he does, he’s just not ready, he can’t help it, and he’s really sorry_. Taekwoon hushes him, telling him, “hey, this is going to work out, it’s okay.” He doesn’t understand _how_ , not until Taekwoon shifts them around, wiggling a little in his position before he pushes a finger inside of himself, letting out a shaky breath.

 _Oh._

That’s how.

Sanghyuk watches him quietly, because he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. _Should he kiss him, where is he supposed to put his hands, because he should touch him, right, he probably should_.

Biting his lips, Sanghyuk reaches to push Taekwoon’s hair back, his bangs clinging to his forehead and getting into his eyes.

Taekwoon sighs, before he says “Sanghyuk, help me.” He gulps, looking for the lube, hands scrambling to find it.

It’s not difficult to push the first finger in, joining two of Taekwoon’s own. Taekwoon’s breath becomes a little sharper, hissing, but Sanghyuk doesn’t think he needs to worry, not when Taekwoon begins to push himself down on the fingers, trying to get them deeper inside.

He’s moaning by the time Sanghyuk fits another finger inside of him. His head is thrown back, so Sanghyuk kisses the exposed neck, running his tongue across the soft skin.

“Sanghyuk,” he tries to say, but it comes out as a whine. The small noises he’s making, the soft whimpers and the breathy moans, are making Sanghyuk’s head spin.

He holds his breath when he pushes his cock inside of Taekwoon, fingers digging painfully into the other’s hips, because he can’t believe just how tight Taekwoon is around him and fuck, it feels amazing.

He doesn’t know if Taekwoon is hurting or not, but he tells him, _it’s okay_ , so Sanghyuk begins to move, trying to steady himself, to settle on a rhythm, but it’s so hard to concentrate when Taekwoon feels _so good_ around him.

His thrusts are careful and slow, because Taekwoon is biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut and Sanghyuk doesn’t think he’s enjoying it as much as he is, but then Taekwoon wraps a leg around him, breathing out a ‘ _faster_ ’ and Sanghyuk groans, grabbing his other leg and lifting his body, just a little, before he snaps his hips forward. Taekwoon gasps, before he lets out another moan.

“More,” he says, so Sanghyuk continues fucking him, hard and shallow, until he has him trembling beneath him, and Sanghyuk feels his own body tense, toes curling as he comes inside of Taekwoon. He thrusts into him a few more times, dragging out his orgasm.

He grabs Taekwoon’s cock as he pull out of him, lowering himself and takes the head into his mouth, pumping the length as he sucks. Taekwoon has his hands in Sanghyuk’s hair in a tight grip, pulling at it when he finally comes, Sanghyuk’s tongue pressing down the slit of his cock, swallowing around him. There are a few strands of hair in his hands when he lets go of him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, but Sanghyuk shakes his head with a smile, getting up and wiping his mouth before he drops his head on top of Taekwoon’s chest.

“Thank you,” Sanghyuk says after a short while and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling him.

Taekwoon hums and smooths down Sanghyuk’s hair with a gentle hand, pressing a kiss to the top of his head with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to esther for beta'ing as always and coming up with a title, which i struggling too much with! ;;


End file.
